The Chronicling of a Relationship
by fantasizing-fluff
Summary: A series of oneshots that chronicle Daine and Numair’s growing relationship. Set after ROTG.
1. Introduction

**The Chronicling of a Relationship**

**Disclaimer** – I do not, in any way, shape for form, claim to be Tamora Pierce. Nor am I selling this story for monetary means. I do not own the Tortall series, nor am I trying to gather credit for writing them. This applies to all chapters.

**Characters** – Daine/Numair, and Alanna, George, Perin, Kitten, Cloud, Jon, Thayet, Onua, and everyone else…

**Pairing** – D/N (and other canon pairings)

**Status** – In-Progress (typing) Almost Complete (paper)

**Information** – I started writing this back in Grade Seven. Absolutely ages ago, I know. I'm only starting to type this up now. Since this is almost complete on paper, the update time will depend on how fast I can type. That is, typing and not reading fanfics! Things should pick up during the summer.

**Authors** – fantasizingfluff (myself)

**Beta** – Shannakin, and greendragonj (who does not have an account at the moment)

**Summary** – A series of one-shots that chronicle Daine and Numair's growing relationship. Set after ROTG.


	2. Chapter One

**The Chronicling of a Relationship**

Numair Salmalin sat brooding at one of Tortall's many royal balls. He was beseeched all around by fine court ladies; however, he could tell that all they wanted was his power and wealth. At least, that was what they thought they could get. Numair wasn't interested in any of them, at all.

Letting his soft, dark eyes wander, Numair spotted his student, and recent love, Veraldaine Sarrasri, the Wildmage. Midwinter was coming soon, and he wondered if she would ever accept his proposal. Numair watched with distant eyes as her soft blue dress with fashionably bare shoulders and tight bodice swirled sensuously around her as she moved. She was surrounded by a group of love-sick admirers. The most persistent was Perin, the Clerk. He seemed to be trying to persuade Daine to do something that she was refusing.

Numair was displeased when Daine finally consented, following Perin. Frowning slightly, the tall mage disentangled himself from his unwanted admirers, and drifted closer as Perin somewhat forcefully took Daine's arm, and steered her towards the Gardens. Numair suddenly realized what he was doing. What right did he have? She was entitled to her own life and decisions.

Numair's heart felt uneasy. After a silent debate, he decided to follow. Alanna, dancing recklessly with George, sensed that something was wrong as she watched the black robed mage leave the room. She mentioned it to George, who confirmed her feelings.

"I saw his lass being led towards the gardens by that swain, Perin. I never did like his looks." George scowled darkly. It was common knowledge around the castle that two people, together, only ever went out into the gardens during a ball for one reason.

Alanna motioned for George to follow her, and they set out after Numair.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Out in the gardens, Perin was trying to woo Daine. Normally she would have tried to listen to him, but her thoughts kept drifting back to Numair. She knew she would always feel safe, loved and protected in the circle of his arms. She loved the way he kissed her, always sensitive and kind. Sitting on the cold, hard bench with someone she didn't love, Daine shivered. She could almost feel those phantom arms now and a teasing kiss on her lips. She sighed. Would he ever be hers?

Noticing the sigh, Perin stopped his endeavors. Perin felt angered inside. He would make this girl love him! In the dappled moonlight that spilled so freely, fashionably bare shoulders showed off the lacing in the front of the dress. It was the only thing holding together the corset. The dark haired boy leaned over to engage her inviting lips in a kiss.

Daine was horrified. How could he do this to her? She started to protest, but Perin silenced her with his tongue. When Daine pulled away, Perin pulled her closer, his long fingers making quick work of the laced dress.

Numair was standing near their bench when Perin started kissing Daine. Disgusted, he was about to leave when he heard the first sparrow twitter. Numair turned and was horrified to see that Perin had the bodice of Daine's dress almost completely off. It was clear now the struggle she was putting up, aided by her sparrow friends.

Drawing up to his full height, Numair stalked into the open, and yelled, "How dare you touch on unwilling woman!"

Black fire began to pool around his hands and body. Greatly angered, he drew back his hand, and released a ball of magic towards Perin. Whispering a few well chosen words, he froze the hapless clerk. Perin wasn't really frozen, his body was just slowed down considerably, so much that he appeared to be unmoving.

With a cracked whisper of, "Daine!" Numair rushed forwards to grab the sobbing woman. The sparrows, who had been fruitlessly trying to prohibit Perin's movements, now settled on Daine, Numair, and the nearby rose bushes.

His long fingers gentle, he held the wildmage, and softly laced up her dress. Daine clung to Numair, her one comfort in the cold world. She felt safe in his arms; the gentle caress on her hair calming her.

"Magelet," her promised, "I'll never let anyone hurt you, ever again."

"I know," came the simple reply.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Breaking the moment, Alanna rushed in, closely followed by George. The lioness, her dress askew, and a ball of violet light in her hand, moved hesitantly forward. The Baron stayed farther back, taking in the odd scene. His brows, knit together in confusion, slowly dropped in comprehension. George's knowing eyes took in everything around him. First there was Daine, her dress misshapen, being held and shielded by Numair. Her face was tear-stained. His wife sat by, talking anxiously to Numair.

The Baron received a shock when he saw Perin. His mouth moved slowly, but no sounds came out. A horrified look was plastered on his face.

"Numair, what happened?" questioned a very worried Alanna. Numair pointed wordlessly to Perin.

"Daine?" Alanna asked. A sob answered.

"Numair?" Alanna was now very brisk and business like. "Can you take her to her room? She is in shock, and I want to put her into a dreamless sleep."

Numair stood up, still holding Daine in his arms. "She doesn't have room yet. She's been staying with the riders. Will my rooms do?"

"Yes, but as long as we can get there fast enough." Alanna terse response spun them all into action.

The odd group left the cold gardens, leaving a very angry clerk behind.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	3. Chapter Two

**The Chronicling of a Relationship**

"There. She'll sleep late tomorrow. I've put her into a dreamless sleep." Alanna looked at Numair's relieved face. "Now will you tell me what happened?"

Numair, sighed, replying, "Of course, Alanna. You now I would."

Alanna and her husband listened intently as Numair recited what had happened earlier. At the end of Numair's speech, Alanna looked grim, and George outraged.

"That little jerk!" cried George indignantly. "How could he!"

"That's what I'd like to know." Alanna replied darkly to her husband's outburst.

Ever sensible, George asked, "You do know we'll have to report this to Jon, don't you?"

"Of course. More complications," Numair sighed. "When you go, would you send a maid up with a cot and extra bedding? You two can tell Jon whatever. Right now I'm going to bed." To Alanna's questioning look, he responded, "I'll unfreeze Perin later. I've had too much excitement for one night."

As Alanna was escorted to the door by George, the thief turned and winked roguishly at Numair.

The mage returned the wink.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Earle the next morning, Numair sat up in his cot, which was in his bedroom, and waited for Daine to wake. He new he'd have some explaining, and comforting, to do.

He watched as the sun rose higher, showering Daine's innocent face in its rays. Her smokey brown curls framed her angelic face. Her eyelids were closed, but Numair know that soft blue-gray eyes were underneath. Daine's stubborn chin was softened by the smile on her lips. Daine's eyes gradually fluttered open, taking in her surroundings.

"Numair?" That was all she said, but the mage understood perfectly.

Numair got up and walked towards the bed. Sitting down beside her, he settled his arms around her waist. Daine was contented to just sit, safe in the protecting circle of his arms. Numair rested his chin on the top of her head, and started to explain what had happened.

"So you brought me back here and Alanna out me to sleep?" Daine interrupted Numair with a question.

"Magelet," he replied, "I brought you here, and Alanna got you the nightgown, and put you to sleep. A dreamless sleep, to be exact. I got a cot, and slept it." Ruefully, he added, "Of course, it was too short, so my feet were hanging off the end the entire night."

"Poor thing," she sympathized, and promptly placed a kiss on his lips. She giggled as Numair returned the favor. Daine sighed and leaned back against his chest.

"Numair?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"Can I stay with you? All day?" she asked.

"If you want to, sweetling. Are you sure you want to be around when I tech those rowdy pages?"

"Of course I want to. Why else would I ask?"

Contented once again, Daine reached up and tickled a small patch of dark hair that showed over the top of Numair's tousled shirt.

Laughing, Numair begged, "No, stop. That tickles!"

"Of course it does!" Grinning wickedly, Daine tickled again, saying, "I'll stop if you promise me one thing."

Still unable to stop laughing, the mage replied, "Anything! Please, stop!"

Daine's grin spread broadly from ear to ear. "Are you sure? I kind of like your reaction." Pretending to pout, she drew her arm down, and encircled Numair's waist.

Now the mage was grinning. "Now I can get you back!" He took advantage of her lowered arms, and plopped a kiss on her lips.

After a second, he asked, "So, are you going to tell me what you want?"

Looking down, Daine softly replied, "Numair, do you think they'd let me move into your rooms?"

Curious, he questioned her, "Why would you want that?"

"I thought… well… I don't know." She truthfully admitted. "I just would feel better, safer, staying near you."

Unsure that if he promised something, he would be able to keep it, he replied, "Magelet, I'll try my best. You know that! Now… should I unfreeze Perin?"

Daine, grinning once again, answered coyly, "Oh, I don't know. He is rather attractive the way he is. A nice, colorful statue, I think!"

Numair threw his head back and laughed.


	4. Chapter Three

**The Chronicling of a Relationship**

Midwinter was coming, and Daine had moved into Numair's suite of rooms.

Daine opened an eye, to find a cat like eye looking back at her. She yelped, "Kitten, don't scare me like that!"

Numair, not even bothering to open his eyes, muttered from the depths of the blanket next to Daine, "What did she do this time?"

Daine sighed, "I don't know. I'll go check…" A long arm snaked around her waist, pulling her back.

"Kitten," Numair mumbled, "Go clean it up." To Daine he said, "It's too early to be up. Go back to sleep. Besides, I'm perfectly happy like this."

"Kitten, listen to Numair. I know you can clean up any mess you make. Now go." Daine's sternness was sure to make the dragon listen.

Grumbling loudly, the now grey dragon left the room. After a moment, Daine turned to Numair, and sighed to find that he had gone back to sleep. She lay down next to him, admiring his face in the early morning light. The door creaked open, and a now normal colored Kitten entered the room. She hopped up onto the bed, and waved a letter under Daine's nose.

Daine sat up, took the letter from Kit, and proceeded to read it. To Kitten she ruefully commented, "Now I really have to get Numair up." Looking at him, she let her eyes linger on each of his features. Daine reached over and caressed his long black hair. It had popped out of its tie, again.

Tuning under the warm comforter, she bent down to kiss his lips. He responded with passion. "What is it, my love?" he questioned.

"Alanna's back!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Jon's holding a special Ball, by invitation only. I'm not sure why, but the letter said we'd find out once we got there. Jon wants to talk to you, and Alanna requested that I go see her at the Dancing Dove at the same time. She said she'd be picking me up."

"I suppose you'll be doing girl stuff all day?" Numair grinned at her, his dark eyes dancing.

"I guess. For know, I'm going to go see Cloud, and take Kitten to Tkaa for her lesson."

"What are they covering today?"

"I don't know… I think Tkaa just shows her things, and Kit picks them up. She's learned how to open more locks, clean up messes… those sorts of things."

"So she can do more than that neaten up trick she was using in Carthak?"

"Yeah, she's added on to that. Now… are you ever going to get up?"

Numair moaned. "Daine," he questioned pitifully, "are you always like this?"

Matter of factly, she replied, "Yes. Now get used to it. Get up, or no more kisses." Numair faked a pout. "Come on. Up and out!" Daine leaned down and gave Numair a quick kiss, before getting up to start the day.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

A messenger announced Numair's presence to Jon.

"Call him in please. Then you are dismissed." From behind the desk in his office, Jon fluttered one hand in the general direction of the messenger, without even looking up from the papers he was studying. Numair entered the room, and sat down when Jon motioned at a chair near his desk.

"As you probably know," the King began, "I have invited you and Daine to the ball tonight." After a second, he added, "It is for several important couples in the realm."

"Couples?" Numair questioned.

"I had assumed that you and Daine would accompany one another. That is why I extended the invitation to both of you."

Seeing the frown on Numair's face, Jon burst out, "Numair! I think everyone but the two of you realize that you're in love! She lives with you, for god's sake!"

"So?"

Completely exasperated, Jon replied, "Numair. You are going to the Ball. You will go to the Ball with Daine. You will dance with Daine, and you will have fun."

"But…" Numair began.

The King cut him off. "My command. Alanna and Thayet will be taking care of Daine. I believe you can take care of yourself. Am I correct?" Numair nodded. "Good. I suppose you'll want to be readying yourself?"

Knowing a dismissal when he heard it, however thinly veiled, Numair got up and left the room in silence.

* * *

There is the next chapter! I have most of the next part with Alanna and Daine written down. However, for some reason, I didn't write anything on the Ball. And I really can't remeber what I was going to have. Arg... I was thinking that Numair might ask Daine to marry him, but she turns him away again... but I'm not sure if that's really right. I need something that fits with the flow of the story. Any suggestions would be VERY welcome. 

Please review? I know you can. If you want, just drop a line and say you are reading this! Kennedy


	5. Chapter Four

**The Chronicling of a Relationship**

Daine was wandering in the general direction of her rooms when she was cornered by a very excited Alanna.

"Come on," she called, "we're going to the Dancing Dove!" Daine followed, laughing.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sitting in the Dancing Dove awhile later, Daine was feeling suspicious of Alanna. The girl knew that the Lioness wasn't one for idle chatting; Daine know she had to have some sort of point.

"So what is the Ball for?" Daine was sure that Alanna had at least some idea.

"Oh…" she replied, a look of innocence on her face, "nothing special."

"You can't fool me, Alanna. I know that look. And, I might add, I know several of your fellow comrades who say you are an atrocious liar, and I think I believe them."

Alanna laughed heartily, then quickly sobered as her kind face grew serious. "Well, I better start explaining. You probably have some questions." Daine grinned in agreement, and Alanna continued, "King Jonathon and Queen Thayet announced that a royal Ball, by invitation, is to be held tonight. Several very important couples have been asked to attend."

"Couples?" questioned Daine, unaware that Numair was asking the same thing.

"Yes. Numair is to be your escort." Seeing the blank look on Daine's face, explained, "You know… date?"

"But… I though…"

"Daine, please! You live together!"

"So?"

Exasperated, Alanna shook her head. "You know, everyone thinks that since you live together, you would, well, you know…"

Daine shook her head.

"You mean you haven't slept together?"

Another shake of Daine's head was her reply.

"So you have?"

"Alanna, do I need to spell it out to you? We've slept together, but that's it. That's all we do. Sleep."

Alanna raised her eyebrows, and muttered, "Now that's complicated."

"You tell me. And with half the palace talking about you…"

Alanna slung her arm around the younger girl's shoulders, and led her out of the Dancing Dove.

"Come on," she said as the stepped out onto the streets, "we've got some people to meet."

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Daine steadfastly tried not to giggle as Alanna muttered and cursed under her breath, fumbling with the ties of the dress she was trying on. Alanna had drug Daine to some dressmaker's in the city, where the met up with Onua, Buri, and Thayet. They had been trying on dresses for the better part of the morning.

"Purple," Alanna moaned, "Why always purple?"

Thayet laughed. "It's because of your eyes. And your hair. Red and purple. What a cursed combination to try and dress. Though we could try…" She moved off, one finger tapping her lips as she browsed further through the dresses.

Alanna growled towards Thayet's back, "You could at least be glad that it isn't flaming orange like it used to be!" She was referring to the fact that her hair color had deepened to a cherry red as she get older.

Daine glanced in the mirror at her own reflection. She twirled lightly, and the skirts of the dress swished.

"You shouldn't be complaining Alanna. I always get stuck with light powder blue. Or grey."

Onua, who had been watching the proceedings with Buri, called out to Daine, "Off with that dress and into the next one!" A dress shop maid stepped forward, and began to unlace the blue dress.

Daine was just stepping out of the skirts when Thayet arrived back with another dress for Alanna. She handed to the Lioness, who began to step into it. It was a sheath dress, and as she was about to pull the straps over her shoulders, Thayet tutted.

"Cone on, off with the breast band! You can't wear it with this dress."

Alanna looked incredulous, and grumbled, "Then what am I supposed to wear under it?"

In a lofty voice, Thayet answered, "Nothing."

During the friendly rapport between the Queen and the Lioness, Daine had been stepping into her own dress. It was similar in style to Alanna's; the color, however, was pale champagne.

Ever the dress judges, Onua, Buri and Thayet began appraising the dresses. There were large amounts of approval for Alanna's, but Daine's was received with less enthusiasm.

Alanna's dress was a cherry red, similar to her hair. The material was satin-like, and very beautiful. It flattered Alanna amazingly. The straps were about the width of two fingers, and the back plunged very low. It might have been considered completely backless, except for the fact that the straps continued over Alanna's shoulders, and crossed at the back. The color complimented Alanna's hair beautifully, and the slight satin sheen made just enough difference that her long hair didn't blend into the dress.

"Keep that one, Alanna. I'm pretty that will be the one you will wear. Try some others one, just in case." Thayet commented. Alanna wrinkled her nose at the last part, and turned to see how Daine was faring.

To Daine, Thayet added, "Definitely not that one. It's way too pale. Make sure you set aside the last dress. It did look nice on you."

Buri, who had been uncharacteristically silent so far, stepped up and handed Daine a dress. Obediently, Daine began to slip into the dress, with the help of one of the dress shop maids.

Onua looked quizzically at Buri, and questioned, "Two colors?" in a puzzled voice.

Indeed, the dress was two colors. The skirts were a deep brown that complimented Daine's hair. The top was, again, a beautiful powder blue.

Seeming to sense Daine's thoughts, and also in answer to Onua's question, Buri spoke up, "Having two colors in a dress seems to be the fashionable thing this winter, and blue goes beautifully with Daine's eyes. The brown balances it out and matches her hair."

Thayet nodded in agreement. Daine turned and grinned at Alanna. "So I guess these are it, then?" she asked. Alanna grinned back. With similar gusto, the two stripped out of there dresses, and hurriedly changed into their breeches.

They sat down in nearby chairs, and Alanna called out with an evil grin, "Right, your turn!"

* * *

So sorry about re-adding this chapter so many times! The first time I forgot completely to go over it for errors, the second time I realized I had missed some (ther are still probably some that I missed), and the third time I realized I had forgot something really important! 

So: The important thing! Please, go to my profile and go to either one of my homepages. There will be posted up some pictures, which are what I fancy the dresses to look like. They are my own drawings, based off other pictures. (Those pictures were just for the body shape. I'm not very good at that yet!) The dress design is completely mine, and I would appreciate it if no-one tried to take it as there own. Thank you!

Kennedy


End file.
